Is he my mystery boy, or is he my vampire?
by EvernightressIris
Summary: Im going along with this day by day so okay... let me know what u think?
1. Chapter 1

My leg pushed my body back and forth on the swivel chair. I was downstairs of my nanny and pop pops house. Well pop pops house now anyway, my grandma "nanny" died around 1:50 p.m. I think, on December 9th, 2010. I was still in school that day, and wasn't even told until I had gotten home. My dad was in a car accident, so I would be out of k a ride, but my dad lived. Nanny on the other hand didn't. She died of a massive heart-attack, I have been wearing the heart vine necklace she got me when I was very young, and haven't taken it off since. Except maybe one or two days, cause I was mostly getting distracted.

God, I wish I brought my homework! One thing you should know is that I absolutely love writing stories, and just like that I left them there. My special notebook anyway, I don't keep many notebooks I write in because heir usually invaded and critiqued without my knowledge. I was broken, that my dad and so called best friends invaded my privacy. Did it involve them? No...okay maybe. Did they write it? No! Do I want them to? Fuck no! I may love them, but it's like I haven't trusted anybody. My life's a living hell hole. My grandpa died in 84 of the 19th century, my grandma (his divorced wife) died in June of 1999 for not taking her pills to keep alive. My great grandma died in I think 2001 for having a hole in her stomach, my friend Zach, we weren't close, but I was in love with him, he never knew that, god I wish he was still here, I need him.  
My heart split in half that day, right down the middle. And had cracks pouring with tears. My grandma "Nanny" died this year or should I say last year since now it's 2011?

So yeah, like I said a living hell hole, the only thing that makes it worth while is my best friends and well my iPod. Oh and um... Casey. He's this really cute guy, light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and has a musical heart. He plays electric guitar, where I, play acoustic. I feel this very strong attraction towards him. Anne or Annie, as she likes to be called, says that he trips every one with his long legs when he bends to open his locker, I don't think he even notices, and apparently she doesn't like his hair? What the f**k? It's hot! It's wavy and spirals into flips, combined with his face, and muscular attire. He's the perfect guy, what I mean is everything about him is well... very handsome, and a sort of man beautiful. Maria or aka Nina said he was ugly. In which I disagree, he is the most beautiful thing out there! Especially to me. The others can't see what I see, I've been sad because he had three classes with me, then no science, no math, then no art! Stupid advanced classes! I've only ever told Anne and Maria aka. Nina. The others have no clue I'm...attracted to him...a lot. Okay Amber stop talking to yourself and start texting Annie, but before I could do that, my mom yelled to me from upstairs.

"Amber" she yelled while an organs music filled the background. I ran up the carpeted steps, and made it up the first staircase and stopped at the floor that which had the bright white door.

"What!" I yelled. "Were leaving in a bit, so get ready!" she said from the next staircase upwards, in the kitchen. Pop pop then echoed her by telling me what she said, but I knew what she said because I heard her.  
Rolling my eyes I let my fingers glide against the metal as I walked down it's stairs...

* * *

Gosh, I love the water. I carefully steppes out of myt bathrooms shower, careful not to trip over the little wall it had to keep the water from flowing onto the tiled floor. My hands started messing, well, drying I mean, while they were planted onto the hair towel to dry my hair.  
I looked up from under the towel and saw auburn strands of hair and some dark brown ones curling on top of my forehead. As my arms started to dry it again, my purple towel that was wrapped around me started to fall. Putting the towel in-between my teeth, I wrapped my towel harder against my body.

Tightly wrapped, I started combing my hair through. It was knotted to say the most. My hair was well a unique color I guess you could say, it's curly yes, it shines light brown everyday, but in the sunlight it's a golden red and blonde with very few strands of black, and my eyes are grey, and I'm pale. So either way ehh. I don't really care about my body or face. I have curves, yes, but I also have a bit of a beer gut. What I mean is I have fat on my stomach, which makes me push my hips out more, I call it my beer gut. What I don't get is, how am I pretty? Three guys, one fourteen year old in massachusetts called me hot, cute and sexy. A nineteen year old in what? India, I think? And a fourteen year old or 13 year old here called me beautiful, cute, I love you, the girl I'm going to marry and some stuff like that. Either way, what they say, I resent that! I'm goth, slash e.m.o, slash Tom boy, slash... Ummmm writer I think? I absolutely love writing! And art! Those are my favorites! I'm wondering if Casey might he in one of my 8th or 9th period classes. I hope so. Maybe I can then find the nerve to talk to him? Let's hope...


	2. Chapter 2

I hate when they fight. Im not really happy her right now. My life's just well hell. I had the most shitty day! My best friends best friend killed herself, my dad left tonight and will probably come back in a few hours, he always does this when he's mad. Even when I'm out of my room I can feel the waves of his anger flowing through my walls. I could tell he wanted to hit something, possibly my mother, but I knew he would hurt himself before he hit her. My dads not really acting the same, my mom wasn't happy with her life now I suppose.  
I wish my family would just let me go. I can tell my dads unhappy here or at least today anyway. I'm a strong girl, I keep my tears locked in, and only ever showing them sometimes. My hearts in half, from my secret love of my life dying. There's cracks splattered against it. Nanny, grandma, Zach, every turmoil point my life has gotten, they had gotten worse. I left my door open an inch, to let my mom know I'm still here. My moms sad, my dads unhappy, I'm a crying broken unsheltered girl living life in rewind. I can't wait to go away from here. To Washington, Seattle, Tennessee, Maine, anywhere cold, no where hot. I can't breathe in direct heat. It's one of the many things I love about me, I love my personality, but yet hate it at the same time. I love my clothing choices, my friends, my books, my music. And especially my piano music box. I keep wondering how everything would go down if my dad wasn't here, left us, and my mom sent me to live somewhere far west with a family I really didn't know.  
I have no clue but I think it's coming either way... 


	3. Chapter 3

Life's hell. Opening my eyes, I realized that everything seemed different. Something felt off. I must have fell asleep, because as I looked at my iPod, it said 10:15p.m. Mom and dad should be home right now shouldn't they? Flipping my sheets off my warm body, I started to walk to my door, only to be heard with voices. Narrowing my eyes at nothin in particular, I listened to them speak. "I'm so sorry miss." A deep voice said. I heard crying, sobs. " I wish they were still here. How am I going to tell my sister?"  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't answer that." The deep voice said again.  
"Okay, it's gonna be tough to tell her, but it's better she find out now, then later, I just hope she's awake?" Said a weak voice. I knew automatically that it was my sister talking, what did she need to tell me.  
I just barely caught the last words, as I snapped out of my daze. "I'm sorry again for your loss miss." I heard the front door close and knew that deep voiced man left. Opening my door, I poked my head out, and saw my sister Marie sitting on the couch, a photo in her hand and her head on one hand. She was crying. "Marie? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. "Amber, sit down,I need to tell you something." I looked at Marie, whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good news. She automatically put her arm around me, as my head laid on her shoulder. She took a breath, she turned to me with tears,and told me but ended up crying. I was frozen with fear.I silently asked myself was it Kyle? Mom? Dad? Pop pop? "Amber," I looked at her, " mom and dad were in a car accident a little about a half hour ago," she paused, she looked at me, with my tear filled eyes making my vision blurry. "Nooo!" I yelled. My lip was trembling, as I tears streamed down my face silently.  
" Amber, the-eiiirr ...dead, they died instantly." she looked up at me, and pulled me to a hug. I cried harder. "The officer who found it, after one of the locals called 911, he saw dad and mom were hugging, his arms were around her, protecting her really. One of her hands were on his back, while the other was holding her silver locket. The one with yours and my birthstone with a photo of me and you when you were ten, and I was 28, and Mom and Dads last anniversary." I cried. She rubbed my back and shushed me, while she kissed my forehead. "here, open your hand," I looked up at her, and unclenched my hand. Looking at her face, I turned to my hand which was now holding the silver locket she was telling me about. I gave the necklace and turned around as she put it around my neck. My hearts gone now. All of it. Later that night we started getting all of these photos, and remenacing in the memories they held. The me cried the whole night.

(The next day)  
I looked at my arms, and decided to wash it all off, because it reminded me of how she would tell me to stop writing on myself. I smiled to myself, but it quickly turned to a tear. Looking over what I did with my hair, I couldn't help but smile. It looked just like my moms, black and red highlights but with a sort of boyish haircut. Marie let me, she died her hair black, because dad's was black. I was dressed in jeans, my black lace long sleeve, with a tank over it, very little makeup, my silver locket, my moms gold earrings, my silver locket that showed both of them on their wedding day. Along with my two-converse style shoes. It was the last shoe pair they would ever buy me. I looked at my clock, and realized I'm about three hours late. Ehh too bad, I don't care at this point. I started remembering what my mom did for me in the morning, she would make me tea, and get me two Swiss chocolate rolls. Then she would lay down with me. I felt a couple of tears run down my face, and quickly brushed them away. I heard footsteps, I didn't turn my head, and just kept riffling through my photo tin. All my special memories.  
"You sure you wanna go to school?" She asked me. I nodded. I didn't want to stay here, it was too much to bear to think that this could all be a horrible nightmare, and I'll just wake up and walk to my parents bedroom and lay between them. Sadly it'll never happen again.  
"Amber come on." she said through my door. I grabbed what I needed in my hands. My iPod touch, my sketchbook, my tin can, and my backpack.  
I slung it over my shoulder, as I put on my jacket. It was like 20 degrees right now, but I brought a warmer jacket with me too. It was my daddy's dungaree coat. I locked the door, as I headed out the door and ran down the steps. I put my ear buds in, and started listening to "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts. Within five minutes, we were at H.M.S. I hated it here. I kissed Marie's cheek as I got out of the car, grabbed my things, and went into school. As I went in, I noticed it felt like a prison. Trapped, never getting out. Walking around the corner, I stepped into the office and got a pass. Walking up the hallway, I could feel stares penetrate my body. Without even knowing I was at my locker.  
I organized my locker. I put my sacred stuff on the right side, and stuff I didn't even care about on the left. Very organized.  
Turning off my iPod, I glanced at the time and noticed it was 1:05, I should be in room A-8 right now I think? For math, I motherfrigin hate that class.  
Grabbing the books I didn't need and put them in my locker, I started walking to my class. Rolling my eyes at the stares some girls from the "clique," I headed into the classroom. I shut the door with a slam, walked hastily to Mr. Argos's desk and placed the note on his desk. Everyone was staring at me, like I was a vampire. 


	4. Chapter 4

Life's hell. Opening my eyes, I realized that everything seemed different. Something felt off. I must have fell asleep, because as I looked at my iPod, it said 10:15p.m. Mom and dad should be home right now shouldn't they? Flipping my sheets off my warm body, I started to walk to my door, only to be heard with voices. Narrowing my eyes at nothin in particular, I listened to them speak. "I'm so sorry miss." A deep voice said. I heard crying, sobs. " I wish they were still here. How am I going to tell my sister?"  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't answer that." The deep voice said again.  
"Okay, it's gonna be tough to tell her, but it's better she find out now, then later, I just hope she's awake?" Said a weak voice. I knew automatically that it was my sister talking, what did she need to tell me.  
I just barely caught the last words, as I snapped out of my daze. "I'm sorry again for your loss miss." I heard the front door close and knew that deep voiced man left. Opening my door, I poked my head out, and saw my sister Marie sitting on the couch, a photo in her hand and her head on one hand. She was crying. "Marie? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. "Amber, sit down,I need to tell you something." I looked at Marie, whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good news. She automatically put her arm around me, as my head laid on her shoulder. She took a breath, she turned to me with tears,and told me but ended up crying. I was frozen with fear.I silently asked myself was it Kyle? Mom? Dad? Pop pop? "Amber," I looked at her, " mom and dad were in a car accident a little about a half hour ago," she paused, she looked at me, with my tear filled eyes making my vision blurry. "Nooo!" I yelled. My lip was trembling, as I tears streamed down my face silently.  
" Amber, the-eiiirr ...dead, they died instantly." she looked up at me, and pulled me to a hug. I cried harder. "The officer who found it, after one of the locals called 911, he saw dad and mom were hugging, his arms were around her, protecting her really. One of her hands were on his back, while the other was holding her silver locket. The one with yours and my birthstone with a photo of me and you when you were ten, and I was 28, and Mom and Dads last anniversary." I cried. She rubbed my back and shushed me, while she kissed my forehead. "here, open your hand," I looked up at her, and unclenched my hand. Looking at her face, I turned to my hand which was now holding the silver locket she was telling me about. I gave the necklace and turned around as she put it around my neck. My hearts gone now. All of it. Later that night we started getting all of these photos, and remenacing in the memories they held. The me cried the whole night.

(The next day)  
I looked at my arms, and decided to wash it all off, because it reminded me of how she would tell me to stop writing on myself. I smiled to myself, but it quickly turned to a tear. Looking over what I did with my hair, I couldn't help but smile. It looked just like my moms, black and red highlights but with a sort of boyish haircut. Marie let me, she died her hair black, because dad's was black. I was dressed in jeans, my black lace long sleeve, with a tank over it, very little makeup, my silver locket, my moms gold earrings, my silver locket that showed both of them on their wedding day. Along with my two-converse style shoes. It was the last shoe pair they would ever buy me. I looked at my clock, and realized I'm about three hours late. Ehh too bad, I don't care at this point. I started remembering what my mom did for me in the morning, she would make me tea, and get me two Swiss chocolate rolls. Then she would lay down with me. I felt a couple of tears run down my face, and quickly brushed them away. I heard footsteps, I didn't turn my head, and just kept riffling through my photo tin. All my special memories.  
"You sure you wanna go to school?" She asked me. I nodded. I didn't want to stay here, it was too much to bear to think that this could all be a horrible nightmare, and I'll just wake up and walk to my parents bedroom and lay between them. Sadly it'll never happen again.  
"Amber come on." she said through my door. I grabbed what I needed in my hands. My iPod touch, my sketchbook, my tin can, and my backpack.  
I slung it over my shoulder, as I put on my jacket. It was like 20 degrees right now, but I brought a warmer jacket with me too. It was my daddy's dungaree coat. I locked the door, as I headed out the door and ran down the steps. I put my ear buds in, and started listening to "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts. Within five minutes, we were at H.M.S. I hated it here. I kissed Marie's cheek as I got out of the car, grabbed my things, and went into school. As I went in, I noticed it felt like a prison. Trapped, never getting out. Walking around the corner, I stepped into the office and got a pass. Walking up the hallway, I could feel stares penetrate my body. Without even knowing I was at my locker.  
I organized my locker. I put my sacred stuff on the right side, and stuff I didn't even care about on the left. Very organized.  
Turning off my iPod, I glanced at the time and noticed it was 1:05, I should be in room A-8 right now I think? For math, I motherfrigin hate that class.  
Grabbing the books I didn't need and put them in my locker, I started walking to my class. Rolling my eyes at the stares some girls from the "clique," I headed into the classroom. I shut the door with a slam, walked hastily to Mr. Argos's desk and placed the note on his desk. Everyone was staring at me, like I was a vampire. 


End file.
